


i see you everyday (but you're still the prettiest)

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, one-sided minhwan, one-sided ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaehwan and daniel form the broken hearts club





	i see you everyday (but you're still the prettiest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TypicalAuthornim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalAuthornim/gifts).



> dear recipient,  
> i noticed that you really like nielhwan (i kept snooping around your twitter haha), so i hope you like this!
> 
> special thanks to my wife for beta-ing this for me i love u sweetie

jaehwan hates his life.

what could be worse than walking into a place, ready to confess to the man you’ve been in love with for three years, just to find him making out with someone else?

“starving yourself will not make minhyun love you back, hyung,” jinyoung tells him plainly, which only makes jaehwan even more upset. he gently places his head on the table and waits for the sticky floor of their favorite bar to crack open and swallow him.

“you said the m word! saying the m word is prohibited!” daehwi lightly slaps jinyoung for his insensitivity.

“what? i’m helping him get over it,” jinyoung says defensively. 

“it’s only been three hours,” jaehwan sniffs. “three hours since my life ended.”

daniel walks in, drags a chair from another table, and squeezes himself next to jinyoung, much to his annoyance. “hey guys! what’s up?” he greets them loudly, and they all throw him pitying looks.

“should we tell him?” sungwoon whispers, and daniel perks up.

“tell me what?” he asks, confused. “by the way, have you guys seen seongwoo hyung recently? he just got a haircut and he looks so dreamy.” he sighs deeply to himself.

everyone groans in unison.

daehwi holds his hands gently. “hyung, there is something you need to know.”

daniel is alarmed. “what? did something happen to peter and rooney?”

“ong seongwoo and hwang minhyun are dating.”

every word is a direct stab straight into jaehwan’s heart. he clutches his chest in pain. daniel immediately meets his eyes, an equal look of pain on his face.

“you all invited us out here today-”

“to help you two get over your sorrows,” sungwoon says kindly. jaehwan knows that the situation is really bad when even sungwoon hyung is being nice to them. just last week, he called them losers for pining over the two hottest guys in their college.

now that he thinks about it, it’s no surprise that they ended up dating each other.

“they do look really good together,” jinyoung says without thinking, and then clasps a hand over his mouth.

“i wish that, for once, you would keep your evil mouth shut,” daehwi hisses at him.

 

two hours later, as jaehwan and daniel drunkenly stumble back to their apartment, daniel has a brilliant idea.

“kim jaehwan,” he stretches out the last syllable, and jaehwan blinks at him. “let’s form a club.”

“we’re already in three clubs together,” jaehwan answers. it could have been only two but daniel forced him to join the campus cat lovers society. he wishes his best friend could shut up and let him go, he’s been dying to pee for hours.

“no no no not that kind of club,” daniel waves a hand in his face, and jaehwan feels dizzy. “like, a broken heart club. to support each other in these hard times.”

jaehwan tears up. “daniel, you’re always here to support me. i love you so much.”

daniel starts crying too. “i love you too bro, come here.” he pulls him into a crushing hug.

 

“so like a losers club?” sungwoon says. that was the hyung they both knew and (begrudgingly) loved.

“no,” jinyoung shakes his head. “that’s what we call daniel’s cat club. this is something else, something way worse.”

“ultra total losers club?”

“whatever,” jaehwan says without looking up from the tv. he, daniel, jihoon, and woojin are engrossed in their weekly mario kart death match session. “it’s not our fault you don’t understand true brotherly love and friendship. right, jihoon?”

“this is the most embarrassing thing that daniel hyung has ever come up with, please do me a favor and pretend you don’t know me in public,” jihoon replies just as he attacks jaehwan with a green shell and steals back his spot at first place.

“hard agree,” woojin says.

“see, not even those two idiots want to associate with you,” jinyoung points out. he’s only running his mouth because woojin’s hands are too occupied at the moment to wrap around his throat.

jaehwan doesn’t care, he doesn’t need the support of his friends. all he needs is his best friend to get him through the worst heartbreak of his life.

plus, doing things with daniel is always fun.

the rules of jaehwan and daniel’s broken heart club are simple. they wrote them down in the blackboard they keep in their kitchen.

  1. the names ‘hwang minhyun’ and ‘ong seongwoo’ must never be uttered again in the apartment.
  2. crying is always allowed.
  3. the club must remain active until kang daniel and kim jaehwan have successfully gotten over their crushes.
  4. don’t forget to feed the cats while i’m away jaehwan i told you a hundred ti



 

their first club activity was to take each other’s phones and delete all pictures related to their crushes. that meant every single grainy picture that daniel took at seongwoo’s performances, and all the selfies that jaehwan saved from minhyun’s instagram. 

after dinner at woojin and jihoon’s, they’re going back to set up online dating profiles for each other. the world is finally ready for the two most eligible bachelors in seoul.

maybe this isn’t so bad after all, it’s actually what jaehwan needed. being hung up on the same guy who barely even looked in his direction all this time prevented him from going out there and actually having a love life for most of his time in college.

daniel’s crush on seongwoo is a little less severe, only a few months old. he and a few other students in the dance department were asked if they could participate in a play, and he instantly fell for the charming and charismatic guy in the lead role.

“woah, this profile is as detailed as it gets,” daniel says as he scrolls down the long profile creation page on the hot ymcu singles app.

the campus exclusive dating app was created by software engineering majors woojin and jihoon for a class project. what started out mostly as a joke accidentally spread and became the most popular way for people to find their perfect match on campus.

jaehwan peeks over his shoulder. “and it’s all stuff that you already know about me. huh, maybe you should be the one dating me instead.”

they both laugh.

“good one,” daniel says when he finally catches his breath. “can you imagine?”

jaehwan is thinking about how cute daniel looks when he laughs. his face scrunches up and his loud laughter fills up the entire room with joy. it’s a pretty and infectious sound, and he’s thrilled when he’s the source of it.

filling out his best friend’s information is easy. jaehwan is a kang daniel encyclopedia. he remembers his favorite book (naruto volume twenty), his favorite place in the world (his parents’ place in busan), his favorite cat breed (all of them).

“kim jaehwan,” daniel reads the masterpiece he’s written on jaehwan’s profile out loud. “voice of an angel, not very bright but will treat you right.”

jaehwan goes next. “kang daniel, loves taking walks on the beach and naps on your lap. block if you don’t want to be covered in cat hair at all times.”

daniel shrugs. “that sounds about right.”

“same for me.”

 

it only takes around ten hours before jaehwan gets his first match.

it’s eight in the morning on a saturday, and he has to squint at his phone to make sure he read the name right. it’s jung sewoon, the cute but quiet boy who sits next to him in theory class.

“emergency club meeting! emergency club meeting!” he screams as he runs out of his bed and into daniel’s room. peter shoots him a dirty look before hopping off the bed.

“hmphuh?” daniel replies, eyes still seventy five percent closed.

“someone liked my profile!” jaehwan says, shaking his phone in daniel’s face.

daniel mumbles the words back to himself, and jaehwan crawls in next to him and snuggles closer, phone still in hand.

“oh my god someone actually liked you.” he sits up and grabs his phone. the excitement on his face is quickly wiped off.

“nothing?”

“not yet,” daniel corrects, still hopeful. “so what are you gonna say to him?”

jaehwan stares at him with his mouth hanging open for a full minute.

“i’ll do it for you?” his best friends offers, and jaehwan trusts him. daniel was a big loser, but not as big as he is. it’s a slight upgrade for poor unsuspecting sewoon.

daniel furrows his eyebrows and sticks a tongue out in concentration. it’s the same look he has when he’s trying to write an entire midterm paper three hours before it’s due. jaehwan appreciates the effort.

it only takes a few minutes before daniel drops jaehwan’s phone back in his hands. “you’ve got a date next saturday, five pm, at that bakery you really like in itaewon.” he’s already melting back into his warm blanket.

jaehwan’s eyes widen. “how did you do it?”

“i made some vague complaints about your professor to get the conversation going, you two hit it off right away,” he assured him.

“i owe you my life,” jaehwan exclaims.

“club meeting dismissed.” daniel is fast asleep.

 

does jaehwan even like sewoon? well, there was that one time where he forgot they had an assignment due and sewoon let him quickly copy his answers before class started. it was nice, and sewoon has a really cute smile that stuck in jaehwan’s mind. he is weak for those.

“that doesn’t answer my question, hyung,” jihoon says. his textbook and notes are untouched, and jaehwan wonders why he ever invites him and woojin to study with him in the library. all they do is meddle in his business.

“anyone who lets me cheat off of them is marriage material,” jaehwan dodges the question again.

“it’s no wonder you constantly have to, your listening comprehension skills are shit,” woojin joins the conversation. jihoon lets out a small chuckle and high fives him.

jaehwan crosses his arms. “look, does it even matter? daniel and i are just helping each other get over our crushes, it’s really not that serious.” sheesh, do they even have to bring the word  _ like _ into it?

woojin points at him accusingly. beside him, jihoon is shaking his head. “there! that right there is the problem! everything is daniel daniel daniel, why are you two idiots using our app when you have each other.” jaehwan has never seen him so frustrated, like he’s been holding on to this for a very long time.

he is very confused.

“i, uh, come again?”

“woojin,” jihoon whispers in hushed horror. “he doesn’t even know.” woojin clasps a hand to his mouth like he’s just been told the worst news of his life.

he leans closer across the table, to where jaehwan is actively trying to avoid this strange and unnecessary conversation by doing what he actually came here to do: studying.

the demonic duo were not planning on letting him be any time soon.

“i have some great fucking news for you, hyung,” woojin says. “the perfect man for you is a lot closer than you think.”

jaehwan is not going to have this conversation.

he lifts his textbook and hides behind it. “what, you’re not going to ask him who it is?” jihoon presses on.  

“is it jung sewoon?” jaehwan decides to play it dumb. “we sit right next to each other in theor-”

“kang. daniel,” woojin cuts him off with gritted teeth. he doesn’t appreciate the game that jaehwan is playing with him.

he doesn’t even want to entertain the idea. sure he and daniel have a special bond that he has never had with anybody else. but does that even translate to romantic feelings? he’s scared to ask himself that question.

“look, i know it’s hard for you guys to imagine, but two super attractive and desirable guys can live together and be best friends without wanting to fuck each other,” he tries to say nonchalantly, but his voice falters at the last three words.

“if this is a jab at our relationship, i won’t hear it and i don’t appreciate it,” jihoon says. he is quick to assume that any sentence that includes the word ‘attractive’ applies to him somehow.

jaehwan sighs. “are you guys just messing with me?”

jihoon’s expression shifts. “not this time, hyung. we just thought it was obvious.” there is a hint of apology in his voice.

“obvious?” jaehwan echoes.

“we just figured, you two will end up together one day. it was only a matter of time, you know?”

“what he’s saying is,” woojin interjects. “is that it’s getting tiring watching you two pretend that you’re not in love with each other.”

the sentence sounds so foreign ro jaehwan, something so unfathomable that he never even entertained the thought. 

he has to admit that it does make a little sense.

 

jaehwan returns home to a huge mess. the contents of his and daniel’s closets were thrown around all their small living room. he even spots something that vaguely looks like his high school uniform. he didn’t even know he still had that.

“daniel,” jaehwan calls, distraught. “what did the cats do this time?”

daniel emerges from under a pile of old sweaters, and jaehwan jolts back in fear.

“i just had another club meeting,” he explains. there is a sock on his head.

“without me? i was literally gone for three hours.”

“okay fine i was just bored, but that’s not important,” he picks up two nearly identical shirts. they both have bad cat puns on them. “i was trying to help you pick out an outfit for saturday, and things got a little out of control.” as they usually did when daniel was left home alone.

“again, without me.” jaehwan plops down next to him and removes the sock.

“you can’t be trusted to dress yourself,” says daniel, who sometimes leaves their apartment in his animal printed pajama pants.

he goes through so much effort for him, sacrificing his free time alone just to make sure jaehwan looks his best. jaehwan just can’t understand why. jihoon and woojin’s words ring in his ears, but he tries to ignore them. daniel is sitting right here, picking out an outfit for his date with another guy. he’s a little smug that they were wrong, but he can’t deny that he feels a tiny bit of disappointment too.

“are you even listening to me?” daniel’s irritated voice drags him back to reality. he’s holding up a crisp white dress shirt now. “this is the best choice.”

jaehwan knows this shirt very well. he wears it to things that make him feel nervous, like performances or practical exams or trips to the dentist. it makes him feel like an adult who actually his life together.

it’s strange, but he doesn’t feel nervous about this date. he doesn’t feel any particular way about it, really. he finds himself a lot more occupied with the conversation at the library instead, and with the boy sitting right in front of him. 

he’d much rather spend his saturday afternoons with daniel and the cats at home, all four of them cuddling on the couch and marathoning episodes of whatever singing competition show jaehwan was into at the moment.

“what should i wear it with, stylist kang?” he says instead, and daniel beams when he receives approval for his choice.

he throws him a pair of dark jeans. “try these now and show me,” daniel orders, assuming the role of a makeover reality show host.

jaehwan has to give it to daniel, it’s a good combination. he spends a good few minutes admiring himself in the full size mirror in his room before daniel calls out to him impatiently.

when he steps out, daniel gasps and claps like a seal. “that’s it! that’s the one.”

“i’ve only tried one outfit.” jaehwan is embarrassed at the attention, he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. he twirls and strikes a few poses, trying to make daniel laugh, but he just looks at him with a soft expression his face. “w-what is it?”

daniel tugs at his shirt. his smile has faded. “jaehwan….”

jaehwan feels really scared. he’s not used to daniel being this serious.

“can you….not go.” his voice is barely above a whisper, but the words hang heavily in the air between them.

jaehwan lets out an awkward laugh. “what?” it doesn’t make sense. this was all daniel’s idea after all.

“i don’t want you going on dates with other boys,” daniel admits, and jaehwan’s heart drops.

“i don’t want to go on dates with other boys either,” he replies. he feels so stupid for not realizing this until now. his crush on minhyun was so distant, he didn’t even think a lot about the possibility of them dating, and if he had maybe he would have come to this conclusion much faster.

a big smile spreads across daniel’s face, and jaehwan thinks that it’s worth the awkward classes he’s going to have to sit through for the rest of the semester.

“the whole time i was just thinking, how would i like it if i was the one going on this date with you,” he mumbles, eyes down, shy. “and then i felt weird when i took myself out and replaced me with this stranger i’ve never even met, and i realized that i wanted it to be me so bad.”

jaehwan kneels down in front of him. he takes both of his hands in his and knocks their foreheads together gently. daniel finally looks at him again, filled with nervousness and hope. 

“i wish it was you too,” jaehwan says before closing the distance between them. kissing daniel is easy and familiar, and he wishes he started doing it a long time ago.

“so,” daniel says when they break apart. “that date on saturday. you and me?”

“right here,” jaehwan confirms.


End file.
